Crazy for you
by DBZVelena
Summary: A sap fic, 1+2, yaoi, Duo's pov, slight ooc-ness, set after endleswaltz. One shot its a sweet lil fic, you'll like it if you're not a yaoi basher.


Title: Crazy for you.  
Author: DBZVelena  
Disclaimer: This is fanfiction. If you know what fanfiction is, you know i am but a lowly fan.  
I do not own the people in this story, i just own this story itself. Like a writer doesn't own the actors,  
he just owns the play.  
  
Note: I was inspirited by the song "Crazy for you" by Madonna. I suggest you listen to it wile reading this.  
No its not a songfic, I could not make it that, its just a mood setter. (the song)  
  
Warning: Slight ooc-ness and sap, lots of sap. Maybe a lil bit of shonen ai. I duno how to rate this stuff.  
Ow yea its 1+2 and its Duo's pov.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Its one year after the Mariemaya incident, and Quatre insisted on having a reunion.  
I still can't say no to that guy.  
  
So now I'm standing in a corner of the ballroom watching everybody arrive. I smile as I notice Quatre  
finally had that growth spurt he wanted. He's now just as tall as Trowa. Good for him.  
The past year has been good to him, he filled out nicely. Not to bulky but definably more muscles  
than he used to have. Or maybe I never really noticed. He was always a bit my baby brother.  
  
Then there is Trowa. He still works at the circus. I bet he still works with the lions and let Cathy throw knives at him.  
He looks good. Still long and slender, but his face is no longer half hidden behind his bang.  
  
Wufei... If I wasn't so head over heals for Heero. I might have tried my luck with him. Preventer work has been  
good to him. And last I heard, he had engaged him self with Sally.  
I smile, I've always known he was strait, no matter how much he rants about "weak onna".  
You don't fight such a war for revenge without truly loving your dead wife.  
I'm happy he found love again.  
  
I stare across the room. Heero just entered the room. And I feel my heart speed up. I'm such a fool.  
But even fools can dream right?  
After Heero had healed I had expected him to go play bodyguard for Relena.  
Kind of the princes and the knight in shiny armor. Do in this case that armor was a Gundam.  
Instead Heero had disappeared for a few months. I should have expected that. Heero is good at that.  
  
When he came back, he started his own software company. Making programs for big company's to  
protect their most valuable information and systems. He made a small fortune. Yes I checked up on him.  
I wouldn't have been a Gundam pilot if I hadn't and old habits die hard.  
  
I my self had gone back to Hilde and "the junk yard" as she calls it. Trying to forget Heero  
by working with Hilde, who is my best female friend, but nuthing more and she knows that.  
I make artworks out of scrap that we salvage. I make "Wing nightlights" and "DeathScythe alarm clocks".  
That stuff goes for loads of credits ya know. At the rate I'm going I'll be millionaire in another year or so.  
And that's besides the money that goes to the numerous orphanages I sponsor. I probably sponsor all the  
orphanages in the whole L2 cluster.  
  
"Duo?"  
A hand on my shoulder. It startled me. I turn and look strait in those blue eyes that haunted every  
wet dream I've had since I met the guy. Which is by the way a lot of dreams.  
"Oh, hi Heero."  
I grin, my jester mask firm on my face. I don't need him to know my pain for not being able to touch him.  
Suddenly he pulls me in a hug.  
HEERO YUY, mister prefect soldier himself is hugging me!  
Ok, so I never believed him to be that perfect soldier, everybody makes mistakes even Heero Yuy.  
"How have you been?"  
Heero smiles at me, but that's not what renders me almost speechless.  
Here is Heero Yuy. The guy who's vocabulary consisted out of Nimue Ryokay, baka, shut up and lets not  
forget the all time favorite Omae o korosu.  
And I tell him that.  
He laughs. Did I mention I love his laugh? I really am crazy, crazy for him that is. Do I'll never tell him that.  
"So how's Hilde? Did you two get hitched yet?"  
Now I'm laughing. Heero Yuy out of all people is trying to make small talk.  
"Naaaaaa, I love Hilde, but as a sister ya know."  
For a second I wish I could tell him how I feel. But I shrug that off. Of course I can't tell him.  
Why would he want a reminder of the war anyway. And that's what I am, a living reminder of the war.  
Sometimes I wish I could end it all. But that would be the easy way out and I have never been one  
for easy ways anyway. That's probably what kept me alive this long.  
He's staring in to my eyes now. As if he's looking right in to my soul.  
Those eyes, they used to be so cold. But not now, there are emotions there. I try to figure them out.  
  
Suddenly his lips are on mine. I didn't even register him coming closer.  
I bet my eyes are as wide as dinner plates right about now.  
I'm in total shock.  
HEERO YUY IS KISSING ME!!!!!!  
  
Slowly I close my eyes and kiss back. I'm still in shock, but I'm not gonna let that ruin a once in a life time chance.  
Who knows, maybe there IS a god out there. Its sure one hell of a miracle that Heero's kissing me.  
He licks my bottom lip, I let him in. Our tongs battle for dominance, gods this has to be a dream.  
But I sure don't want to wake up.  
A tear roles down my cheek, gods I missed him. I missed talking to him, touching him,  
teasing the hell out of him, everything.  
I realize I'm crying. Reluctantly Heero moves back to catch his breath.  
"Duo, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
I sob and burry my face in his shoulder.  
"Gods Heero, I missed you so much."  
He's strokes my back as he holds me. I hadn't even noticed him wrapping his arms around me.  
"I know love I know. I missed you too!"  
I look up into his eyes.  
"Then why Heero? Why did you leave me?"  
Heero smiles at me. A soft understanding smile.  
"Because I had to first rediscover my self. Find out who I am aside of all the crap J stuffed in to my head when I was young.  
I could not tell you how I felt until I was certain of both myself and my feelings for you Duo.  
But I know now that I truly do love you. Ai shiteru Duo, with my whole heart."  
As Heero finishes with his little speech all I can do is smile. Not one of those stupid grins or those evil smirks.  
No one of those honest to god real brightens up the whole day kind of smiles.  
  
Then we kiss again. But now its hotter, more erotic, filled with lust kind of kisses.  
Heero shifts, pressing me closer to him. Then I feel him, he's hard and not just any type of hard. No I mean  
"I'm made of Gundanium" kind of hard. I groan against his lips, gods do I want him bad.  
I am this close to just taking him right there.  
  
Then a voice disturbs our little lust filled universe.  
"By Nataku, can't you two restrain your selves? Your giving me a nosebleed. At least go find a room.  
I'm sure there is one vacant in this mansion.!"  
We look at where the voice came from, and see all our friends smiling at us.  
"We wondered when you two would finally get together. Its so obvious what you feel for each other."  
Quatre grins at us.  
"Well? What are you two waiting for? Shoo, and don't bother to show your selves again until dinner!  
Don't worry, we don't mind, we're happy for you two!"  
I grin as I grab Heero's hand.  
"Thanks guys, your the best!"  
And I proceed by dragging Heero off to a place more suited for all the hentai ideas I have.  
And as I wave at my friends wile leaving the room, I realize that even for soldiers like us there can be a happy end.  
  
~~ Owari ~~  
  
bottom notes: Ok, I hoped you guy's liked it. No I won't follow it up with a lemon, I can't write those.  
And this lil thing was a one shot that "shot" in to my head wile I was doing my rounds.  
Next thing I know I'm writing it down in my worst but fastest handwriting. So I could type it out at home.  
Now back to the regular programming! 


End file.
